B's Collection
by HopelessHeart
Summary: Brittany just wanted complete her collection. English. Femslash.


**Titulo:** B's Collection  
**Autor:** HopelessHeart  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Parejas:** Rachel/Brittany - Rachel/Quinn - Brittany/Santana  
**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
**Nota del Autor:** I found this prompt in glee fluff meme one day that I was really bored and found the community, so thanks to the person who have this idea. The original language of this monster is spanish, so I don't know if it's written well... I'm just trying here to see how this work because I'm not so good writing in english, so the mistakes you found here? they're all mine, and I would accept whichever correction because I'm not sure how the beta thing works. If someone wants to help me, it would be a good thing... anyway, I hope you like it! =)

* * *

Like everybody in Glee club, Brittany, believe it or not, has ambitions. Just because everyone thinks she's not the brightest crayon in the box, doesn't mean it is true. Well sometimes it's true, but it's not her fault that she only find interesting in things that really have importance in life, like… ducks, see people smiling, dancing, hug or kiss Santana, or anybody, but mostly Santana…

And precisely in kisses was that Brittany was thinking right now. She has always loved collecting kisses. The more people she kisses, the bigger her collection would be, and happier she would be. And of course, the gleeks can't be an exception. That's exactly the reason why her crystalline eyes were travelling for every face in the choir room. They were just chatting lively while waiting for Mr. Schue.

The first who attracted her attention were Matt, Mike and Puck, who were trying to teach some dance moves to a very confused Finn, complaining in a way that make him look like a child, a big one if you ask Brittany. She had to shake her head after watching them another few seconds, because, really, a monkey could learn those moves. But after all it was Finn we're talking about and even she can understand that the boy wouldn't be able to learn them after so many, many repetitions.

Following her trajectory, she found Kurt and Mercedes, which seemed heated with their heads together. By the intensity with which they spoke and the emotion that was reflected in their faces, Brittany was sure they were sharing some cruel gossip as usual. Aside was Artie with Tina sitting in his lap supported by her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Both were looking at each other so tenderly that Brittany has to smile. She couldn't help it, seeing people happy made her happy, especially if those people are her friends.

Sitting in the piano with Brad was Quinn, very involved at what the pianist had to say. Brittany knew that Quinn was an expert on the piano and it was a benefit for her because Q would gladly play for her when they stay in the choir room waiting for Brittany's mom to drive them home. At the other end of the piano was Santana with a bored expression as she watched Puck and the other guys who -giving them another look- looked even more frustrated. Santana was rolling her eyes every time Finn failed one of the dance moves.

Coming back to the beginning, Brittany was thinking in her ambitions… one of them: her collection of kisses. And if she thought better, with a smile of satisfaction on her face, she could tell that she had served its goal. There was no one in this room that Brittany hadn't kissed. But for some weird reason, Brittany has a feeling that it was not so. Frowning, she decides that maybe she should ask Santana about it. Santana, being her girlfriend, maybe would know the answer. No, maybe not: Santana always knows.

"San?" yelled Brittany calling the Latina. Santana turned to where she sat, smiling slightly. Brittany called her making a gesture with her hand and the girl immediately obeyed.

"What's wrong, B?" asked Santana, sitting in the empty seat next to her girlfriend. Brittany placed her chair a lot more close to the Latina's chair, turning her body towards her, and putting her crossed arms over Santana's left shoulder, whispered in her ear: "Do you remember my collection?"

Santana thought for a moment. She wasn't sure which collection the blonde was talking about. Brittany always had a different idea for each day. A new day, a new collection. Like the time she was collecting birds in her locker, and Miss P has to interfere because they just die and Britt was devastated.

Without knowing how to choose among so many, Santana looked at the girl with a look of confusion on her face, Brittany just left a light kiss near Santana's lips, making the Latina remember immediately. Santana frowned and nodded.

"Oh… that…" she said with annoyance, finally remembering.

"Are you angry?" Brittany asked, pulling away from Santana, worried. She didn't like it when S was in a bad mood.

"No… it's just…" Santana began. Of course she was angry. Brittany is her girlfriend, and still she had that absurd desire to kiss everybody. That collection was the worst idea that her girl might have had ever, and of course, Santana was not amused, but if Brittany was happy then she was happy too. "What's with that?" she resigned, sighing.

Brittany smiled, excited, approaching again the girl, adopting the same position with her arms crossed over Santana's shoulder.

"I think I finished it. I was watching the gleeks and I realize that I already kissed them all…"

"So…?" Santana asked without having idea of what was the purpose of this unpleasant conversation, while her gaze travelled with annoyance along each and every of the faces of her teammates, wanting to hit them only with the thought that their were near her girl.

"I have a weird feeling, San… it's like I'm missing someone…" Brittany answer, frowning in an adorable way that Santana can't help but smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Santana said, shrugging. "Do you promise to forget this stupid collection if I help?" she asked. "You're my girlfriend, B. And I'm Santana López, I can't let people know that my girlfriend goes around kissing everybody. None of it. Besides, the fact that you kissed with these losers, disgusts me" Santana ended, shaking her head. Brittany smiled, kissing the cheek of her girlfriend repeatedly.

"I promise"

"Ok" Santana agreed, smiling. When B promised, B complied. Unless she forgets but exactly for that she has Santana. "So, let's see…"

Santana took Brittany's hand raising it to her lips to leave a little kiss, and looked towards the guys. Puck was now with his guitar on his lap; his eyes were closed as his fingers play chords. Apparently his patience was not sufficient for Finn.

"Puck…" Santana began, rolling her eyes. She always has this effect when the boy was in sight. It was inevitable.

"Yeah, sure… Puck it's the easiest, I just needed to ask" Brittany answer with a smile, nodding. "He's a good kisser right?"

"No" Santana growled, tensing. It was true, though. But she didn't want to know about him near Brittany. Puck's a big pig. Shaking her head, continued: "Matt…"

"We were dating. So, I don't need to say that…"

"Mike…" Santana interrupted through clenched teeth. She doesn't need to remember Matt doing a fucking oral cleaning, in front of the whole Glee Club, to the person beside her, who is now her girlfriend. Brittany frowned for the interruption, but didn't say anything.

"Last week in the math classroom, while everyone was in the cafeteria… He said that he likes me and…"

"Brittany!" Santana interrupted again with a grunt. The voices, the laughter, the notes in the piano and guitar that filled the air stopped, and all the eyes were on the two girls. But everyone went back to what they were doing, scared, when the Latina shooted daggers with her eyes in their direction. "We have three months dating" Santana hissed, lowering her voice.

"I thought it was ok to complete my collection, S" Brittany said weakly and seemed in the verge of tears. "You're not breaking up with me, right?" she asked, lowering her head. Brittany knew that Santana doesn't like when she kiss other people, but she really wants to complete her collection.

"What? No! Of course not" Santana said quickly. Sighing, she lifted the girl's head with two fingers in her chin. "I'm sorry. I'm jealous, ok? Also, you promised to let it go, so let's finish with this. I just don't want details."

Brittany smiled again, bouncing in her chair. "Ok" she nodded, kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"Puck, Matt, Mike, Finn…" Santana said with a smile on her face. How could she be angry with her girlfriend after that?

"Oh, Finn. Yeah" Brittany answers, nodding. Recalling how sloppy and awkward the kisses with Finn were. They dated months ago. With Finn was strange, because Santana always knows how to resolve any doubts she had, and Finn did nothing but confuse her more.

Santana shuddered with disgust. Also remembering the time she kissed Finn. Nothing nice. Nodding, she continued. "Kurt?" Santana asked uncertainly. Maybe it was he who was missing.

"Yeah. That time he pretends to not be gay? It happened in his house. It wasn't much, he just kept asking about guy's lips. But it's something" Brittany answers, shrugging. Santana raised her eyebrows, curiously watching the girl. "What?"

"Nothing" she said, shaking her head. What Brittany wants, Brittany gets, and it was better if you didn't know how. "Mercedes…" Santana laughs because really, Mercedes? It was impossible… _impossible… _or not.

"Check"

Santana froze, with wide eyes look at her girlfriend. "How the hell did you do so that Aretha kissed you?" she hissed. Santana was starting to feel afraid of the person next to her, and she was supposed to be the one feared not the other way around.

Brittany bowed her head to one side, thoughtful. "She asked me"

"What!" For second time, everyone in the room turned to look at Santana. And for the second time Santana scared them with her gaze, dedicating a dirty look to the girl next to Kurt. "Tell me" she asked looking at Brittany. She would not believe it unless Brittany tells her the story.

"It's not a big deal. It was a week ago" Brittany replied with fear. She stopped talking when Santana growled. Santana seeing the fearful gaze of the girl beckoned her to continue. "Eh… She saw us kissing in the Cheerio's locker room. The thursday she went looking for Kurt. When you left, I found her very nervous besides the door…"

"Yeah, I remember. She was acting weird" Santana said thoughtfully, looking at Mercedes talking with Tina.

"Well, she asked me what it feels. I think Kurt has spoken of kissing other boys. She told me it was just curiosity, but she was so nervous. I still needed to complete my collection, so I offered… it was a win-win situation" Brittany smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it. You're insane, B"

"What?"

Santana noticed the concern in Brittany's voice. "No, no. I don't say it in a bad way. I mean, are you being serious? You really kissed Mercedes?"

"Yes, San" Brittany nodded very serious. "It wasn't much, just a little peak on the lips"

"Ok, that calms me a little. Let's continue…" Santana nodded. She really needed to finish this or she was going to kill someone. "You kissed Artie in a number, right?" she recalled.

"Yeah" Brittany said, nodding.

"Alright… Tina?" Santana asked, frowning, watching Tina bite Artie's neck. She rolled her eyes, wanting to shout at them to get a room.

"Tina kissed me." Brittany said. "It was two years ago. She's into girls, too. We were girlfriends, but it all happened in secret. Tina's shy"

"Really?" Santana asked. Looking curiously at Tina. "That doesn't… seems… right"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, confused. First for what Santana said. Second, because her girlfriend always freak out for things like this.

"I can't even imagine you two together. It's… weird… and wrong" Santana said, looking Brittany in the eyes. "Simply not"

"Well… it happened. But Tina is weird. She likes vampires" Was Brittany's answer. Santana smiled.

"You don't. That's what I said. Simply, not"

Brittany realized then what Santana means. Smiling, she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, she likes that S knows her. "There's only Quinn left, and we have done more than kissing"

Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I know" She preferred Quinn kissing Brittany than any other loser. Not that Quinn wasn't one.

Brittany smiled too, reviewing the room with her eyes. "They're all" she jumped with joy but Santana shook her head, frowning. She knows who the blonde doesn't remember.

"No. We're missing…" Santana began, but the door opening with force and an insufferable voice filling the room answer for her. If Santana had planned it, it had not gone that well.

"Good afternoon, fellow glee members!" Rachel Berry announced, entering the choir room at full speed with sheets music in her hands, followed by Mr. Schue looking tired. As usual Rachel was ignored by everyone.

"That" Santana growled.

"Rachel…" Brittany whispered, smiling. "I forgot Rachel!" Brittany put her hands together, bouncing excitedly in her chair, watching how Rachel passed the sheets.

"B, why are you so excited?" Santana asked, sighing. It couldn't be possible. She could bear knowing that her girlfriend had kissed anyone, but that the smurf put her lips on Brittany's lips, the lips she kiss with delight, would ruin everything. Now she'll remember Rachel Berry every time she kisses her girlfriend on the lips.

"San" Brittany said, serious. "Rachel's hot and everyone is mean to her. I like her, not more than I like you but I like her. It's going to be fun" Brittany said, getting up and approaching Rachel, who gave her one of those hideous smiles that she always had in her horrible face and that Santana can't ever know if they're fake or not.

Santana remained in her seat, stunned, watching how Brittany smiled coquettish to Stubbles, in front of her nose! Really? Of all the losers it had to be Treasure Trail who's missing? She couldn't have kissed her a few years ago or before dating her? Santana grunted hard. Or, why B couldn't say it was disgusting and leave this alone?

At least she had the satisfaction of seeing flinch the other kids when she growled again, turning scared to Mr. Schue who was beginning with the lesson.

_**XxGleexXxGleexXxGleexX**_

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asked, finding Brittany alone in the choir room, looking at the piano with concern. The classes had already ended and it was strange to see her there. "I am ready to assist you if you want to"

Rachel offered help, but she wasn't sure of approaching the girl. Brittany had been behaving very strangely these past days. The caresses, hugs, the flirtations, the awkward situations with Santana, the death glares of Santana, the death threats hunting her in her dreams represented with Santana's voice, had her absolutely confused and tired. Her life is very valuable and she needs it so she could fulfil her dream in Broadway.

But Rachel didn't have the heart to stop talking to Brittany, or ask her to stop. For Rachel it's important that Brittany was happy, because if Brittany was happy then Santana was happy too, and that avoids her so many problems. Beside, the girl looked sad in this moment.

"Really?" Brittany smiled, settling in the very end of the bench, patting the now free space for Rachel to sit. Rachel nodded, giving her perfect smile, sitting besides her.

"Are you interested in learning how to play the piano? I could help you, or well, I heard that Quinn it's very good, much better than me in my opinion, so I'm pretty sure she can do a better job" Rachel said, stretching her fingers and then placed them on the keys, starting to play.

"I'm not" Brittany said with her gaze in the singer. It seemed odd that comment about Quinn. She shared that opinion, though, but she knew that Rachel never praised anyone but herself. Anyway, Brittany had more important things to think about…

Like the attraction she felt towards Rachel. She had always feels attracted to her, but they weren't meant for each other. Brittany was in love with Santana, they're different feelings. Brittany just wanted to kiss Rachel to complete her Collection, with Santana she wanted to cuddle while watching some Disney movie. For her the second one was more important.

"Oh… I thought that…" Rachel stopped when she felt Brittany dangerously close. Brittany placed her hand in her thigh close to the edge of her mini skirt. _Here we go again, _she thought, nervously. "Britt?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking. She dropped her gaze to the blonde's hand on her leg, and then took a look at the door.

Again, what was looking the Cheerio? She wouldn't know, but if Santana cross that door and find them in this position, Rachel won't be living to find out.

Brittany just smiled seductively, making little circles in Rachel's thigh with her fingers, as she bent invading the personal space of the little diva. Rachel was so nervous she couldn't react. The Cheerio makes her nervous. Brittany had something mesmerizing, that made her understand how she did to catch someone like Santana. Rachel thought that that something was in the crystalline eyes of the blonde.

"Berry!" shouted a familiar voice, enraged, from the door. It was official: Rachel Berry won't be a gold star in Broadway.

With a lump in her throat, turns to the door. "Quinn…"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" the blonde hissed approaching the girls, shooting daggers at Rachel, who swallowed hard to the intense gaze from the girl. If she had lucky, maybe she'll have one last wish.

"Hey, Q!" Brittany smiled, like nothing was going on which means she neither pulled away from Rachel, nor put her hand away.

"Quinn… I-I c-can explain…" Rachel stuttered, nothing distinctive of her.

"I don't care, Berry!" Quinn screamed, making her flinch. Rachel closed her eyes, bracing herself for her death when Quinn gaze fell in the leg where Brittany's hand still remain, leaving not so innocent caresses.

When the pain doesn't come, Rachel opened her eyes, looking pleadingly at Brittany. She doesn't pull away the Cheerio's hand because she doesn't know if Brittany would feel rejected, and she really doesn't want to make her cry. She knew for experience what expect from Santana if that happened.

"What?" Brittany asked, confused by the expression of fear and anguish in Rachel's face.

Quinn crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you feeling Stubbles, B? What about Santana?"

Rachel rolled her eyes to hear the nickname from the lips of the former Cheerio. She knew Quinn was just jealous. She just calls her by the old insults when she was jealous or angry.

"I…" Brittany began, removing her hand when she sees Quinn giving her a death glare. She wanted to cry, Q never looked at her that way.

"B?" someone asked from the door. Rachel's eyes widened and she get up quickly to get away as far as possible from Brittany.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" she shrieked before anyone could say anything. Quinn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms because chicken much?

Santana looked at her, confused. "Already insane, freak?"

"Hey!" Quinn hissed. "Don't call her that!"

"Or what, Juno? Since when defending the midget?" Santana asked, grinning.

"Since she's my girlfriend! So keep B the hell away from her, because I know she has been trying to get into my girl's pants these last few days" Quinn hissed with much more venom in her voice. The other three girls were astonished by the confession. Brittany y Santana because they didn't expected it. Rachel because she didn't thought Quinn would dare to say something about their relationship.

Two weeks ago Rachel had confessed her undying love to Quinn, to which the blonde just rolled her eyes, asking her to cut the drama because they didn't live in a novel. Rachel nodded, asking her to be her girlfriend then. Quinn said yes, ensuring she only accepted because the singer was the only person who didn't mind feeding her at three in the morning. Rachel, knowing Quinn, just nodded kissing her. Since then they're trying to make this works, and with another million of conditions, absurd if you ask Rachel, Quinn had put like condition their relationship would be a secret.

"You're gay, Rach?" Brittany asked, smiling. She had feared, since she knew Rachel was the one missing, that the girl would refuse because she didn't like girls. And Brittany was beginning to think that the kiss wasn't going to happen because Rachel seemed so indifferent or fearful when she would flirt with her. Now she understood. It wasn't because Rachel didn't like her attentions; it was that not only she was afraid of Santana, but also Quinn. Poor little Rachel, Brittany thought.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed several times until she finds her voice, then answered without taking her gaze from Quinn's. "I'm not into labels, but if being Quinn's girlfriend makes me gay then yes, I'm absolutely gay" she answered proudly.

Quinn smiled for the first time to her girlfriend and then looked at Brittany. "Now explain to me why you were feeling my girl!"

"I just wanted to kiss her!"Brittany whined, dropping her shoulders. Santana growled, carrying her hands to her forehead.

"What?" asked Rachel and Quinn in unison, looking confused.

"Yeah, I have kissed everyone and everyone in glee except Rachel. If I don't kiss her, I won't complete my collection." Brittany said with sadness. "I need to kiss her. That's my goal"

"You could've asked me…"

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, hitting her girlfriend with force in the shoulder.

"Ouch! It's just a kiss, that way Brittany can complete her collection. I don't have a problem" Rachel complained, caressing the shoulder that Quinn hit. "Besides, you shouldn't have a problem either. If my memory doesn't betrays me, I remember Brittany saying that she kissed _everyone_ in Glee, and since I know, you're one of the twelve members of Glee, which leads me to conclude that she kissed you too"

"And much more…" Santana murmured from her place in the door.

"Shut up!" Quinn snapped, glaring at the Latina who just grinned in return. "Nothing else happened"Quinn added at the expression of disbelief in her girlfriend's face.

"Why I can't believe it?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms and looking between the two girls with curiosity, making a mental note to get later the information from Quinn. Quinn growled opening her mouth but Brittany spoke first.

"Guys, Can I kiss Rachel now?" she asked as if she didn't have been present in the conversation from the beginning.

"Britt… I think you should forget about that" Santana said approaching her girlfriend.

"But, S! I want to complete my collection! I want to kiss Rachel!" Brittany whined like a little kid. Rachel smiled. Smile that quickly faded when she felt the murderous look of Quinn on her.

Santana growled, looking at Rachel. "Do it quick, Yeti. Just finish with this nightmare right now!"

"What! No!" Quinn yelled, taking Rachel by the waist possessively. "No one but me can kiss her. She's mine!"

Rachel felt so proud of Quinn that moment. But the look in Brittany's face makes her feel bad. She was supposed to be happy, not sad. It would be just a kiss; it wouldn't mean anything because she was madly in love with her girlfriend. "Baby…" she said in a soft voice calling the attention of the blonde, when she had it she pointed her head towards Brittany, who were pouting with her arms crossed glaring at Santana.

"Ok, Juno. What my girlfriend wants, my girlfriend gets" Santana hissed, approaching the pregnant girl. Rachel quickly stepped between the two. "Do you think I'm ok with your obnoxious midget putting his lips over my girlfriend's?" Santana snapped scornfully, looking Rachel's face in front of her.

"Hey! I told you to not call her that. Respect her!" Quinn snapped back, looking over Rachel's shoulder, it wasn't so difficult because of the height of the girl. "Fine, you can kiss her. But it's not going to happen again. I love you, B, you're my friend. But Rachel's mine and only I can kiss her."

Brittany's eyes lit up, and she started bouncing a little. Quinn pushed Rachel gently towards Brittany. Rachel walked to the Cheerio, invading her personal space taking a last look towards the other girls, who were in the same position –arms crossed with similar expressions of disgust. And Rachel wonders if Sue Sylvester taught that in trainings-. Quinn nodded and Santana just turned Brittany made the next move, putting her hands on Rachel's hips pulling her completely into her body. Rachel put her arms around the blonde's neck, and brought their lips together, whispering: "You could have spared me all that anxiety. You just had to ask me"

Brittany laughed softly, closing the small distance between them. Santana growled, feeling like she was going to puke mixed with the need to hit the smurf. She was witnessing this just in the case Berry would exceed with her girl.

Quinn was watching the two girls with her eyebrows raised. What she was seeing was hot, and she was starting to feel warm in places where she wasn't supposed to feel that way –not outside Rachel's room, with Rachel there, anyway- But, what the hell? She was pregnant and hormones were a bitch to her. Quinn had learned that from the beginning.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Santana. "Really, Q!" Quinn flinched when Santana hissed. She was flushed to her ears, and just shrugged with a grin.

The kiss that started with a soft brush of lips was now much more passionate. Brittany was enjoying this, playing with her tongue inside Rachel's mouth. Rachel was delighted with the situation, the blonde's lips taste like peach, it was intoxicant. Brittany really knew how to kiss. A soft moan scaped her mouth when Brittany caught her lips between her own, bitting lightly.

Santana felt jealousy to hear the sound Rachel uttered. She looked at Quinn who was drooling watching how Berry contaminated Brittany and Santana could not believe it. Hitting her in the arm, Quinn snapped from her trance looking at Santana (very reluctantly) and saw her walking towards the girls; she did the same and placed near her girlfriend. Each one grabbed an arm and separated them sharply. The two girls had been so lost in the kiss, that were startled by the sudden movement.

"Enough!" Santana growled, passing an arm around her girlfriend waist possessively. Quinn did the same. Rachel and Brittany just smiled with her breaths agitated, without breaking gazes.

"That was… intense" Rachel was the first to speak, liking her lips still tasting the Cheerio's lips.

Brittany nodded with enthusiasm "And hot!" she agreed.

"Brittany!" Santana whined, death glaring at Rachel.

"We should do it again" Brittany said, approaching Rachel again.

"NO!" Santana yelled, stepping between the two. What the hell did she do to her girlfriend? Precisely for this she hates Berry, now she had to keep Brittany away from her. Quinn for her part was very quiet, thinking that if that happened again she didn't know what her body was able to make her do this moment. Brittany y Rachel erupted in laughter.

"I was kidding, San" Britanny said, still laughing while stroking Santana's cheek.

"Really? Because I saw you very excited with manhands!" Santana complained, crossing her arms avoiding Brittany's eyes.

"It was awesome, S. You should kiss her. It's amazing, right Q?" Brittany asked, watching Quinn who was still quiet. After the possessive scene a while ago, it was expected from Quinn to be much more upset than Santana. However, she had a strange expression in her face and looked absent.

"Love?" Rachel asked, watching Quinn with concern that just stays still looking nowhere with her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"What is wrong with her?" Santana asked, annoyed.

"Maybe Drizzle is sick" Brittany said, worried.

"Quinn, are you feeling ok?" Rachel asked again, placing her hands gently in Quinn's cheeks. "Don't scare me, love. It is Beth alright?" Rachel asked, starting to freak out. "I would not kiss with Brittany ever again if that's what bothers you"

"No, no" Quinn finally reacted, snapping from her trance when she heard that what she witnessed was not going to happen again. "You should try, San. Nobody kiss better than Rachel. And I was thinking that maybe the four of us could—"

"NO!" Santana yelled, knowing that what Quinn was thinking it wasn't nothing good. "You were thinking nothing. Those fucking hormones are messing with your brain! First you go all evil claiming that dwarf like yours, now you're throwing her at me? What a freak!" Santana was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown, she couldn't believe that Quinn was about to propose such thing. But it was worst when Brittany opened her mouth…

"Really, Q?" Brittany asked, hopeful. Quinn nodded with a stupid smile in her face. Rachel was confused. First Quinn didn't wanted Brittany near her, now she was practically throwing her to Santana arms. Definitely something bad had to happen to Quinn in the last sixty seconds. "Cool! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Are you losing your fucking mind? No, no, NO!" Santana yelled, Brittany kissed her on the lips to shut her up. Then she took her hand and walked to Quinn taking one of hers too with her free hand. "B!"

"Shh" Brittany hissed with a smile, and brought Santana's hand to her lips, kissing it. Santana was so whipped that at the end she never refused to do what Brittany wants to do.

Quinn grinned taking her girlfriend's hand. Maybe she was going crazy, but it wasn't her fault. It was Rachel and Brittany's fault for that hot kiss they shared. And although she didn't like the idea of sharing Rachel, if that happens again she was more than willing to share her.

"I don't understand. What is going on, Quinn?" Rachel asked confused, letting herself be carried away by the girl.

"Do you remember the '_much more…_' that Santana mentioned?" Quinn asked grinning like mad.

"¿Oh? Oh… ¡Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling as she recalled the tone in Santana's voice when she said those words. Rachel smiled even more, watching Santana complained while shooting daggers in their direction.

"Exactly" Quinn grinned, kissing her girlfriend's hand. Rachel grinned, accelerating her pace. This is going to be interesting…


End file.
